


Pixie Stiles

by djfox31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djfox31/pseuds/djfox31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fan art for ravelqueen's Trees are always a relief after dealing with people (except when they aren't)<br/>Pixie!Stiles demanded to be drawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trees are always a relief after dealing with people (except when they aren't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630712) by [ravelqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravelqueen/pseuds/ravelqueen). 



**Author's Note:**

> this is actually the first time I've posted on this site, but when reading stiles description at 2am I had to stop, break out my sketchbook and get it down. =) It was a fast fun sketch


End file.
